Astragal weathering is weathering which is mounted to the edge of an operable door or window. Such weathering in typically used, for example, on the mutually adjacent edges of double doors or on the outside edges of revolving doors. Conventional astragal weathering comprises a metal carrier to which the weathering is mounted. While the type of weathering used will dependent upon the specific application, one widely used type of prior art astragal weathering includes a nylon pile weathering which backs an integral polymeric fin seal. The polymeric fin seal serves as the primary barrier against air and water, while the pile weathering sweeps dirt and stabilizes the fin seal.
Typically, astragal weathering is mounted within a groove formed in the lateral edge of the door such that the carrier is recessed within the groove, leaving only the weathering protruding beyond the edge of the door. The carrier is secured within the groove by a plurality of screws spaced along the length of the carrier. The threaded shanks of the screws are inserted through corresponding holes in the carrier and threaded into the door at the base of the groove.
To compensate for tolerances between the lateral edge of the door and the adjacent door or door frame, the astragal weathering must be adjustable to provide control over the distance by which the weathering protrudes from the edge of the door. If the weathering does not extend all the way to the adjacent door or door frame, the insulating characteristics of the weathering are compromised. If the weathering extends too far it will drag and hinder normal operation of the door or window. According to one conventional method of adjusting the height of prior art weathering, shims are interposed between the carrier and the base of the groove to adjust the height of the weathering. However, this method presents certain disadvantages in that it is often necessary to remove the weathering from its mounting channel to add shims. The mounting screws retaining the carrier of the weathering within the channel must be removed, the shims added, the carrier reinstalled within the channel, and the screws reinstalled through the carrier and into the door. This method of adjustment is time-consuming and labor intensive.
Thus there is a need for an adjustable astragal weathering wherein the distance by which the pile weathering protrudes beyond the edge of the door can be adjusted without having to remove the carrier from its mounting groove, insert shims, and reinstall the weathering.
According to another prior art arrangement of adjusting the height of the weathering, a portion of the metal carrier is bent to form a spring member which bears against the base of the channel and biases the carrier outward when the screws holding the carrier are loosened. However, problems also exist with this arrangement in that the spring member may become bent or broken during installation, may lose its resiliency over time, or may not exert an adequate force to overcome any friction or binding which may exist between the metal carrier and the channel in which it is mounted. In addition, even a minimal inward force directed against the astragal weathering will overcome the outward force exerted by the integral spring member and cause the weathering to move inwardly. Finally, another manufacturing step is involved in forming the metal carrier to include a spring member.
Thus there is a need for an adjustable astragal weathering wherein the distance by which the pile weathering protrudes beyond the edge of the door can be adjusted without the requirement for a spring member which may become bent or broken during installation, may lose its resiliency over time, or may not exert an adequate force to overcome any friction or binding which may exist between the metal carrier and the channel in which it is mounted. There is a further need for an adjustable astragal weathering which will not move inward in response to an inward force exerted against the weathering. There is still a further need for an adjustable astragal weathering wherein additional manufacturing steps are not involved in forming the metal carrier to include a spring member.